Libido
by PrincessDesire
Summary: Laguna visits his son and falls instantly in lust with Seifer. I put this up a long time ago, but it got taken down cause of the NC17 rating. This is the edited for M version now.


Libido

by PrincessDesire

SeiferxLaguna

Squall's daddy is in town and Seifer has it bad.

This is a gift for Sniffles. She made me a video, so the best I can do to follow that up is a fic with her favorite pairing. I hope she likes it...

...And the ending was because of an evil little seed planted into my head cause of Domino...

This is a slightly edited version for Not too much taken out, just a bit of the sex scene.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still think she's an idiot..."

Squall sighed. "Seifer, maybe it's just time you grew up." With that, he turned and left any arguments about Rinoa Heartilly's Seed training to rest.

Never a last word unsaid, Seifer yelled out, "You were born grownup!"

It wasn't that easy for Seifer. 'Grow up,' he thought angrily. Squall could always say just the right thing to push his buttons. Seifer had never had parents. He had had Garden and Matron, who he barely remembered since he had been so young. He had never had a father to sit down with him and have a man-to-man talk.

And that was his greatest problem with Squall. He had a father now and Seifer didn't. Laguna Loire, the mayor of Esthar no less. Squall couldn't have had a father who was a chocobo breeder. No, when he had gotten one, it had been a top of the line father.

It had only been a week since the information had gone public. Laguna was supposed to come soon and spend some "quality time" with his son, Headmaster Squall Leonhart. It was guaranteed to be a photo-op.

Seifer wanted family and he didn't understand why it was Squall who was lucky. He got Rinoa, a family, and a Garden. Seifer punched a nearby pillar. He needed to relax.

The garden was an insane buzz of noise and excitement. It was about as jovial of a mood as Garden could get, which of course, was still a tiny speck next to Selphie's enthusiasm.

"It will be so nice seeing Sir Laguna! Isn't he dreamy?" she asked, tilting her head and shutting her eyes.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't met Squall's daddy." Seifer smiled mockingly at the anxious looking headmaster. It was cute seeing Squall nervous, it was a vulnerable side rarely shown. In those rare moments though, Seifer very nearly liked Squall.

"You haven't met him?" Selphie acted as if it was the most tragic thing. "Oh, he's so..."

"Selphie, it is my father..." Squall had placed his hand to his head as if fighting a headache. Selphie giggled, not minding being the cause of a headache. Seifer was positive she was used to it. "Besides, Irvine might mind."

Aaah, yes. The human side of Squall. Rinoa was working so hard making him a real person. "Share your feelings darling," was something that he had heard her say on more than one occasion.

"You don't think that Irvine isn't flirting with other girls in Galbadia? Just for his sake, that'd better be all he's doing."

"Fear the nunchaku," joked Zell. He would have loved to have seen Irvine get caught cheating. Then he could have a perky, yellow girlfriend. If she wanted him of course. His mind always added that negative, but realistic clause.

Seifer tried to remember why he was here. He hated Squall, had since childhood, and Selphie made him want to climb a wall. It was his self-pitying side that wanted to see what Squall had that he couldn't have.

What Squall had was a five foot nine piece of beauty. It was one of those fairy tale moments. Laguna looked like the hero, or just as easy, the heroine. Whatever he was, he did look like Squall. It wasn't such a close resemblance that Seifer immediately hated him, but it must have accounted for his overreaction. And he WAS overreacting. His jaw was even dropped a little.

He was just hoping that the family resemblance ended with looks, Seifer didn't want two Squalls, when Laguna wrapped his son up in a happy bear hug. "Son!"

There wasn't one person who was in the immediate vicinity not laughing. Of course, those that didn't know Squall personally laughed quietly. He was the headmaster after all. Squall blushed and pushed Laguna off angrily. Luckily, the older man didn't notice.

This is going to be so fun! I've been thinking of all the stuff we can do! Fishing with your pop eh? Maybe go to a bar and talk about women huh?" He gestured with his elbow in Squall's rib, rather powerfully.

Squall didn't even have on his mask of indifference. He looked utterly horrified. Seifer was delighted. It was too perfect. Squall's father was a big brown ball of affection. Squall deserved no less. Seifer had expected his father to also have a stick up his ass. No, Laguna was beautiful like his son, but not frigid.

"Sir Laguna! We've missed you!" She bounced over to him curling fingers down in a wave. She looked shy and cute.

"Hey Selphie!" he smiled down at her. Then he turned to the rest of them. "And I believe I know everyone here."

Selphie introduced Seifer at the exact moment his eyes met Laguna's. He felt the contact which was more than polite introduction mandated. He was staring at Laguna who was sizing him up. First impressions just happened to be one of his talents. It was after that that he had problems with.

"This is Seifer Almasy. He wasn't a Seed yet when we visited Esthar, but he grew up with Squall too!"

Laguna reached out to shake his son's friend's hand. Seifer's gloved hand slid into Laguna's bare hand. First their fingertips together, then the palms. It was so subtly sensual that no one seemed to notice that the men had yet to look away from each other. No one observed the happy gleam in Seifer's eyes.

"Well. good to meet more friends of my son. For being so quiet, he sure has a lot!" Laguna looked around at his audience. So the moment was over, but it had been pleasant. It didn't stop Laguna from taking one last glance before sharing some "gourmet cafeteria food" with his son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's still strange being on this side of battle with you," joked Seifer. It had been months since they had fought on opposite sides, but Seifer liked reminding himself and Squall that they were by no means "friends". No matter how many training sessions they went through, they would never be friends.

Squall wasn't really listening anyway, hadn't been. He just proceeded to attack the T-Rexaur, the only thing in the training hall they couldn't kill in one shot. He let out an uncharacteristic battle cry as he thrust his gunblade into the thing's belly.

"Well, we seem a bit more tense than usual...having problems with the ol' ball and chain?" Squall and Rinoa weren't married but you'd never guess it by the leash she had around his neck.

He felt an icy glare that only Squall could give. It was like being paralyzed. "No, Rinoa is fine...It's Laguna."

"What's wrong with Laguna?" Nothing in Seifer's eyes that was for sure. He hadn't seen the gorgeous brunette much in the past two days, but each time he had was as startling as the first time. The two hadn't done more than smile at each other. Each smile encouraging Seifer to do something about his feelings.

"He won't leave me alone! We've gone fishing, played cards, exchanged life stories, toasted marshmallows. I actually agreed to get drunk in Balamb tonight with him! This is the first time he hasn't been attached to me in..." He stopped the longest rant Seifer had ever heard from Squall to check his watch. "Fifty-two hours!"

"How cute! He wants to bond with his little Squally!"

"I'd watch it Seifer, I'm still headmaster and I can have you killing random monsters in Winhill for the next six moths." Blood covered his hands from the T-Rexauar. With the blood and his wild eyes, Squall really did look as though Laguna's visit was driving him mad. "He's insane!"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Squall," joked Seifer, laughing.

"Hey Squall! I've finally tracked my boy down!"

Squall's eyes grew enormous. His head whooshed from side-to-side seeking out the origin of the voice. Laguna waved happily as he came around the corner. Squall frantically ran around the opposite corner and threw himself into a bush.

How humiliating. Seifer smacked his own forehead in embarrassment for Squall. "Squall, he already saw you," he whispered to the bush.

"He's gullible, Seifer just tell him he must have imagined me!"

All that to get away from a man that Seifer had been desperately seeking an excuse to see. Since Laguna was the father of his enemy, it was tough. Now, he had the excuse.

Laguna smiled with his mouth and his eyes. Just like a child. "Hello Seifer, wasn't my son just with you?"

Seifer grinned evilly. "He's in the bush..." He may have been infatuated with Laguna, but old habits die hard.

"Oh," said Laguna blushing slightly. "Well, when you've gotta go I guess..."

"Ack!" said the bush. Squall tumbled out of it to defend himself. "I was just picking something up."

Laguna clapped his hands together. "Well! It's finally getting dark, so we should go get a move on getting drunk!"

Squall looked with pleading eyes at Seifer. Right then, he would have asked Ultimecia for help.

Seifer didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he could say "Hey, take me out drinking instead." Well, he'd do the second best. Give Laguna another ear to talk off...or nibble on if Seifer got his wish. "Squall decided that we'd all three of us go. A...man's night out."

Laguna could have burst with pleasure. "That's a great idea Squall!" He reached out and hugged his son. So that was it then. The three would spend the evening (nearly still afternoon) far from the threat of female encroachment. And getting drunk. Now that was male bonding! If only they had bar/shooting galleries. Laguna happily stuck that in his memory to look into putting in an alcohol-permitted shooting range in Esthar. Luckily, he forgot it by the next morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Slow down there Squall! If you drink like that you'll be passed out in an hour."

And another shot...

Seifer shook his head. It was lucky that Laguna couldn't see how much his son didn't want him around. "So Laguna...what are you drinking?"

"I'm going for the classic rum and coke. I'm not going to be as sloshed as Squall here." They both looked over at the red-faced headmaster.

"Fuck! You're drunk already!" asked Seifer angrily. He leaned against Squall's overly warm body and whispered in his ear, "If you pass out, he'll watch you in your sleep."

Squall looked at him, face coated with disgust. "You are an asshole."

"Isn't my boy so sweet when he sleeps?" His voice was still low in an imitation of Laguna. Seifer wasn't about to give up this time with the first person that had sparked any interest in him since Rinoa. "Such an angel."

Squall, drunk, flipped Seifer off and looked wearily at the rum and coke Laguna had ordered for him.

"So...women!" snorted Laguna, pushing around his glass. "Curse the whole lot!"

"'cept Rinoa."

Laguna smiled. "Of course! She's a great catch! Someday maybe she'll have my grandchildren, right?"

Squall looked green. "Screw this," he muttered. He took one more of the shots he had lined up and stood up. He took a few furious steps away from the bar, before he stumbled over. His two companions ran to his aid, pulling up the cussing, disoriented Squall.

"Dammit! Why does the room have to be spinning?" he demanded of Seifer. Seifer ignored him. He would have found this absolutely hysterical...if he wasn't one of the drunken fool's friends. Which made him all the more angry when he heard chuckles. He would have laughed at anyone else in his situation. It would serve him right if Seifer just left him there to find his way back to Garden.

Instead, he and Laguna propped him up between them and took him home. When they got to Squall's room, Seifer picked him up and threw him onto his bed. It was good that he had, because within not even two full minutes Squall was asleep. He didn't shut up though. He was still babbling. Maybe that was why he talked so little, he got it out of his system while sleeping.

"Well that was a real party," bitched Seifer. "Come on, I have some contraband in my room."

Both of them moped to Seifer's room. It wasn't until halfway there that Seifer realized that he had invited Laguna to get drink in his room! What had he been thinking? Laguna had been on his mind constantly, and they weren't usually the kind of thoughts he should be having about Squall's dad. He couldn't act out any inappropriate daydreams on the leader of Esthar. And now they would be alone.

His mind flashed to their handshake, to Laguna's eyes that had looked him over, not with judgment exactly, but more with hopefulness. He remained as cool as he could as he opened the door to his room. He did a good job, but he had that Almasy composure.

"That didn't go very well, did it?" asked Laguna as he reached for the rum and coke Seifer handed him. He had been getting doubts about Squall's enthusiasm and now tonight seemed to be a clear cut message on the subject. Squall was obviously too upset about Laguna's absence to try and bond. "I knew I'd be a terrible father."

Seifer sat down one cushion away from Laguna. He didn't trust himself. He was always a spur of the moment man and hopefully if he dove for the sexy man, the extra time would act as a barrier. "Squall's not easy to get to know."

"But that's my fault. Even Ellone told me that he's so...formal because I wasn't there enough for him!"

Ouch. That must have hurt to hear. "Yeah, but you can't make up for that in a week." Seven days. That was how long Laguna set aside for his trip. Seifer didn't think it was long enough.

"I know that. I just wanted to show him how much I want to be his father."

Seifer laughed. Poor Laguna was so clueless sometimes. It amused him to no end. "I think he got that. He thinks you are a stalker!"

Laguna stared at him. "You mean I was spending too much time with him?" With a grin Seifer answered the question. Laguna shook his head, running the scenario in his head from Squall's perspective.

After a few minutes of silence and drink sips, Seifer started a new conversation. "Have you ever been to Balamb Garden before?"

Laguna's face lost the dark expression. "No, it's...beautiful."

Seifer was thinking those thoughts again. The ones he shouldn't be having. He kept wishing that Laguna would drink faster. It wasn't his fault. It was teenage hormones that were so... tender.

It wasn't a big couch. Three cushions, each the width of one of Selphie's nunchaku. He thought he even smelled cologne, but it was more like perfume. 'So ask'. He was brave, big-mouthed Seifer Almasy. "You aren't wearing perfume are you?"

Laguna tried to remember. "Oh, no, I borrowed Selphie's conditioner. Does it really smell like perfume?" It wouldn't be the most embarrassing thing, but it was always good to not have people thinking he was a crossdresser.

Seifer leaned across the frustratingly narrow "Safety cushion" and sniffed Laguna's shiny, dark hair. Oh, why did Selphie have to have such nice smelling soap? "Like flowers," he whispered.

Laguna had begun to feel awkward the instant Seifer had leaned towards him. Now, with the boy's nose against his hair he was feeling utterly jangled. This boy was his son's age! And was his son's friend. But when Seifer didn't pull away, Laguna was desperately wishing he was drunk.

Seifer stared at Laguna like he had the moment they met. He was still shocked by Laguna's beauty. Thrilled to find someone as pretty as Squall, without the dismal personality. Laguna was "cute".

"What kind of flower?" asked Laguna. his face was so close to Seifer's. He could nearly feel the power given off by Seifer's skin. Like when they had met and he had felt a connection before they had touched. Then there was the nearly overpowering sensation that he come when Seifer's fingertips had brushed his own.

"I don't know." Seifer swallowed hard. He didn't know about flowers, he did know about trusting your first reaction. He also knew how much he'd hate himself if he never tried. "Laguna..."

He'd never heard his name said by Seifer before. It was a rush. Just like Seifer himself was a rush.

"Laguna, I'm not drunk. I have no excuse for..." He stopped talking and finished his sentence with actions. Laguna Loire had lips as soft as any woman's. These weren't warrior lips that Seifer was literally melting against. That was where all willpower of his ended. It ended at a warm tongue against his lower lip.

Seifer had never kissed an older man before. He had been crazy not to have tried it before. That man knew how to kiss. His upper lip was very lightly sucked between Laguna's lips. He moaned lustily at the feel of a hand at the back of his neck. He had never felt this way. Never felt so overcome by pure desire.

Laguna's teeth nipped at his lip and he opened his eyes in surprise. His eyes were begging Laguna to devour him. Which was exactly what he was trying to do.

Laguna ran his hands over the soft cheeks to Seifer's strongly built neck. He could feel the muscles beneath his fingertips. God only knew what Seifer's chest must look like. He wanted to see. His hands slid across Seifer's shirt. He gently tugged the hem.

Seifer got the message. He lifted his arms, allowing Laguna to remove his shirt. The shirt slid over his stomach and his nipples. The air was cool and it made his skin goosebumple. The shirt covering his face became his blindfold as he felt Laguna's tongue attacking his nipple.

This chest was more perfect than in dreams. The skin was completely hairless and solid as rock. Tightly packed muscles that twitched at the touch of his fingers, mouth, and tongue. He hadn't even had the patience to get the shirt all the way off. Now, it was slipping down though, blocking Laguna's path to Seifer's neck. He glanced upwards at the pesky thing and instead saw one sea-colored eye peering at him beside a cotton veil.

He could only see Laguna with one eye and he didn't care. He could feel Laguna. He could smell him. If he bent down a bit, he could taste him. But now, he was being watched instead of touched. He didn't like that.

Laguna beamed happily removing the shirt the entire way. The fabric whooshed over Seifer's head. No more eyepatch. They looked at each other. Finally, Seifer brushed away a long, dark hair from Laguna's face. It triggered the instinct to kiss.

The kisses hadn't lost their heat, but they weren't exactly the same either They were hot in a new, soft way. Laguna didn't bite him, in fact there were several moments when neither moved. They just pressed their lips close.

Seifer had his hands against Laguna's chest. He was nearly delirious. The world spinning had never been so pleasant as when Laguna pushed him against the couch armrest. His chest was clothed by Laguna's mouth. A mouth that was making it's way down to his bellybutton. He wriggled with each brush of Laguna's lips.

The wonderful mouth paused for a moment, hovering above his skin. Seifer wanted to yell for Laguna not to stop, but his hand was being yanked on. He opened his eyes to see Laguna urging him to the bedroom. Seifer hobbled, the older man pulling him along. He let himself be pushed back on the bed as the dark-haired beauty resumed his affections.

"Mmmm..." was all the Seifer said in response to his actions, so Laguna put his hand on the top buttons of Seifer's pant's button. The blonde's eyes watered with unadulterated need. He was immobile, trapped in heaven.

Laguna couldn't understand the boy's reaction. Was going completely still a good thing or a bad thing? He didn't look up as he asked, "Seifer? What's wrong?"

Seifer cackled madly. "Nothing is wrong at all..." He brought his hand down to stroke his lover's cheek.

"Do you want me to...go ahead?" he asked. It was already strange doing these things with someone so young. If Seifer had ANY reservations, this could not happen.

"Laguna, you can do anything you want to me." Then he giggled. "Just don't expect me to remain coherent."

Seifer felt his mask melt away as Laguna continued to make love to him. It wasn't just Squall who hid himself away. Everyone assumed there was a deeper side to Squall because he was so quiet. They assumed Seifer was a jerk from any angle. That unfairness didn't bother him at all now. He was finding acceptance and it overpowered the loneliness.

He had never been loved. He had been respected. He had been feared. But, he had never been loved. He hadn't even been loved in the way that Laguna showed it now. He would never have admitted that he was a virgin to anyone, not even himself.

His tears poured out of him as his lust did. He gasped at both fluids, long denied release. Laguna's arms were tight at Seifer's sides, holding him close as the convulsions ended. There was no more fight left in him. He could have died.

But he didn't. With every circuit overloaded, he drifted into unconsciousness. He felt Laguna's nose pressed into his cheek before he was completely asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought only fat old men snore like you do," whispered Seifer happily. He kissed Laguna's nose, the thing that had awoken him nearly an hour earlier.

"You forget that I am an old man."

Seifer smiled. "It's cause you have the energy of ten men."

Laguna propped himself up on an elbow with a grin. "Does this mean, you aren't having morning after regrets?"

He reached out to answer the question lip-to-lip. "Sorry I fell asleep."

As Laguna felt a hand massage his lower back, he knew that his young lover would be quickly forgiven. The two kissed deeply, both happy that the relationship was continuing.

"Seifer..." he whispered as his earlobe was gently nibbled upon. It was Seifer's intention to give back all that he had felt last night, to drown Laguna in affection.

Laguna hadn't felt emotions like Seifer brought out in him for nearly twenty years. He'd dated since his wife died, but he hadn't felt such passion since her. There was an air of total acceptance, total love. He could be his goofy self and Seifer would still be here sucking at his fingertips. He giggled at the sensation. The sun coming in the window reflected off his lover's golden hair.

He was very happy. And even happier only a half an hour later when his afterglow consumed him. It refused to leave however and he talked Seifer's ear off. Well, it actually talked Seifer back to sleep. But who cared? Laguna had the feeling they would have a lot of time to discuss things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding! Ding!

"Umm, someone's at the door," mumbled Seifer rolling over. He hoped that Laguna would get it. Oh shit! He was still in bed with Laguna. He severely hoped it wasn't Squall. 'Headmaster Squall,' he imagined himself saying. 'I have no idea how your father got into my bed naked without me knowing about it! I'm as shocked and appalled as you!'

He scampered out of the warm bed to allow his body to be ravaged by the icy room. He could nearly see his breath from how high he had turned the AC. It was just that he and Laguna had produced so much body heat. At the front door he grumpily asked, "Yeah?"

"It's Squall."

Seifer frowned. He heard Laguna shuffling from the bedroom. The older man was probably getting dressed. That was disappointing. "What do you want Squall?"

"Umm...well, it's kind of...just let me in!" Seifer looked back at Laguna. He had gotten dressed and was looking at Seifer with wide, guilty eyes.

With a sigh, he told Squall to wait. He found his pants under the bed and pulled them on. While looking for a shirt he heard the door lock open. Stupid card keys. Stupid headmasters with card keys...that unlocked every door.

"Hey, what the fuck?" he demanded as a figure appeared in his bedroom doorway. He saw Squall, with eyes lowered to the floor. He looked shitty. His brown hair looked like a long dead porcupine. His face was gray-green. 'That must be one painful hangover', thought Seifer sympathetically.

"Look, I just don't want people to see me like this okay?"

He was standing only three feet from where his father sat on Seifer's bed. He was being very honorable by not looking, just in case Seifer wasn't dressed, but there wasn't much chance of him leaving without seeing his dad.

"You deserve it for doing that to your father..."

"Look Seifer, don't start with me. You've never had a father, let alone one as annoying as mine." Even while being mean and angry he still didn't look up. Seifer felt bad for Laguna. But, it was for more than Laguna's honor that he spread wide the Almasy smirk.

"Do you remember how I said that one day I'd tell you my romantic dream?" His arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, to serve Edea."

And there was that bastard side of Squall that people didn't seem to notice. "Not Edea, it actually turned out to be your father."

That got Squall's attention. He stared at Seifer, his eyebrows lowered. "What?"

Seifer pointed to the bed.

"Oh fuck!" Squall grabbed his head. The intense headache he had had all morning became a raging migraine. "Laguna! Eeew!"

Laguna looked wounded straight though his heart. "Squall, look I'm so sorry." How many times would he have to say that to his son?

"My head is going to explode. Look, just leave me alone." Squall, gray/green and spiky haired left.

"That sucked," said Seifer knocking a wall with his fist. Man, him and his big mouth. "Laguna, are you okay?"

Laguna just stood facing the door. "I keep letting him down. I was so determined to be a good father!"

Seifer, not used to being consoling, did his best. He crossed the room to hold his lover, but Laguna dodged his hand. "No, I can't have you AND my son. My son has to come first this time."

When Laguna left Seifer's room, Seifer cried for the third time in his life and the second in twenty-four hours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Squall headed back to his room to return to the sanctuary of warm blankets, he passed Zell's room. There he saw a giggling Selphie who was kissing Zell in the doorway. As Squall passed by the opened door, he saw Irvine watching the two of them. The whole Garden had lost their minds! It made sense. Only Squall was immune because of his intense hangover.

They watched curiously as Squall held his forearm over his eyes. He continued his blind journey down the hallway.

Rinoa was supportive. She may not have been the smartest person. And she was a bit clingy, but she could always make him feel better. She was massaging his temples pointing out that Laguna had tried to be a good dad and he had been a bad son.

The point was taken and thought maybe he should apologize after his headache went away. But he would NEVER again be able to look at Seifer without wanting to punch him, but that wasn't really a change.

Laguna knew what a terrible thing he had done. He also had seen Seifer's tears. The perfect tracks had been etched down the sleeping boy's temples. His son did mean more to him, but he felt like he would die if it ended this way. He sighed and flicked the pen in his hand. He could write Seifer a letter.

At midnight, nearly on the dot, Seifer heard a shuffling sound come from his door. The tears had stopped hours earlier and he had been lying on the couch in the dark since ten. Now he turned on his light and gazed in shock. It was a letter slipped under his door.

He sprung up as if bitten. He ripped the envelope open and snatched eagerly at the inside note. "If we get drunk..." was all it said.

Laguna could hear Seifer's deep throated laughter. He could make a great movie bad guy. "Laguna, we could become alcoholics with this plan!" he shouted as he pulled open the door with a grin.

Laguna's guilt was insignificant next to his relief. His heart beat quickly as Seifer whispered "Now come inside." He shivered in anticipation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dad is still in there?" demanded Squall of Seifer's door. Here he had gone to his father's room ready to apologize for overreacting, only to find that his father wasn't in. That left only one other place that Laguna could be, besides back in Esthar. "Jesus Laguna, stop for ten fucking minutes!"

Seifer laughed and turning his head to Laguna joked, "Don't you mean stop fucking for ten minutes Squall?" He grabbed the part of the blanket now unoccupied since Laguna was getting up and dressed. Screw getting dressed for Leonhart, he was sleepy.

"Son!" said Laguna happily as he opened the door. He squished Squall tightly to his chest. "I didn't think you were speaking to me!"

Squall pulled away and gave a very weak smile. "I came to apologize." His eyes caught sight of Seifer, still a lump in bed. His cheeks reddened. "Rinoa pointed out that I haven't been the best son, so, I'm sorry."

Seifer smiled. Good. He wanted his Laguna happy. Now maybe the two of them could figure out what to do about their relationship.

"She said we should have a banquet-type thing. Just for friends and family..." He was still watching Seifer. He was so arrogant. He couldn't even put on clothes! Well, Squall hadn't completely lost his authority. "But, I'd like to remind you Seifer, we have policy expressly forbidding carnal relations on campus."

At the door, Squall smiled at Laguna and left, the victory his. He may have to accept their relationship, but it was still HIS Garden. It put a spring in his step.

Seifer was chuckling. "What a bastard!"

Laguna jumped atop the naked blonde. "Let's celebrate!"

"No way Laguna Loire, that bastard is good for his threat! If you..." His words were smothered by an enthusiastic Laguna. There was just no saying "no" to man that looked as good as he did. So, Seifer simply said yes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ballroom was not ornately decorated. It had a foldable table with some cafeteria food on top. But, it was the thought that counted. Squall didn't look too unhappy, even though he got all weirded out when Seifer and his father would do something affectionate.

Selphie was on Irvine and Zell's arms. No one knew what to think about that. Squall hadn't even told Rinoa about what he had seen. He had thought maybe it was a delusion after the shock about finding out about Laguna and Seifer.

He just kept Rinoa close. He was using her sanity as a shield to protect his own. He was determined not to turn all weird. He refused to suddenly become gay or take up a relationship with two women. He just wanted to be normal.

He was thinking these thoughts right before their small gathering noticed a party crasher. General Carraway was standing in the doorway to the ballroom.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Rinoa was horrified. There were few things more embarrassing than a parent at your school. His tall shadowy figure crossed the floor towards her. He hugged her tightly, his eyes closing with emotion. Squall held onto her hand with a death grip as he stared at the General like everyone else did. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

He looked at her with a tender emotion that she couldn't remember having seen before. "I have something to tell you and I thought since Mr. Loire is here, now is a good time."

Mr. Loire was trying to edge out of the room. Seifer watched him curiously. They had separated hands after the General had come in and now it appeared that Laguna was attempting to flee.

Squall glared at his father. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure that it was his dad's fault.

General Carraway patted Rinoa's hand gently. "Honey, your mother and I loved you very much. We thought it was best not to tell you. We didn't want you to feel different towards me. We wanted you to feel loved equally by both of us." He was acting as if the two of them were alone. The words came out sounding utterly confidential even though he was speaking them as if giving a speech to the masses.

"Feel different?"

"You see, I fell in love with your mother while she was in love with another man. The other man was a soldier and he went off to fight and never came back. I had always been around you when you were little, so we thought if we married..."

"Are you saying that Laguna is my father?"

The crowd gasped in shock. Some of the surprise was from the astonishment that she had understood what General Carraway was saying. She didn't understand what they were talking about most of the time.

Laguna couldn't have stood out more if a spotlight were on him. The crowd stared at him, entranced by the revelations.

Squall smacked his forehead. "Laguna!"

They watched as Laguna grabbed his leg and began to hobble around the room. Seifer obviously found the whole situation humorous. He laughed as the brother and sister couple scowled. "Is there anyone you haven't fathered?" asked Seifer, watching for Squall's reaction.

"Ow!" cried out Laguna as he dropped to the ground and rubbed his leg. Seifer laughed as Squall turned his eyes upward.

"Oh shut up Seifer!"

"Don't talk like that to your future stepfather!"

"Future what? Laguna!"

"Owwww!"

The End...

Okay, not really. Be looking for the an alternate fic about that whole weird ass Selphie, Zell, Irvine thing. Too many plotbunnies. I'm trying to conserve space by intertwining them.


End file.
